End The Game'
by TakenPenNames
Summary: A group end up in the pokemon world, without any signs of as to how. As they adjust to the pokemon world, they start to realise that it just like the games they played but with great sense of reality behind it. The further they travel to 'End The Game' do they meet/face cannon characters and defeat the 'cannon villains' only to find the two true evil organisations. SYOC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm not a writer as you will find out soon enough, but I've wanted to post something for quite some time now. Also the form is on my profile.**

* * *

On top of an alpine mountain stood three people. To the left was a man, in the middle was a woman, and on the far right was a relatively small figure. But judging from the broad shoulders the figure too must have been male. As the individuals buckled into their snowboards and checked to see if everything was in order. The shorter male gave out a lengthy exhale, it was a long day for all of them, but thankfully it was coming to an end. All the ski lifts shutdown, the sun had recently settled, leaving the sky with a dull blue and with the lack of its presence the chilling air took its place. However, that minor drop in temperature couldn't even be registered by the first two, but the last guy he felt it. He wasn't wearing the correct ski clothing, in fact his attire was all about fashion; not necessary the latest gear but style none the less. His attire consisted of a midnight purple tall-jumper flowing down to the bottom of his thighs, a dark purple neck warmer with black shapes littering the design, black ski trousers with thirty-two written down the side of them in white with matching boots (not that you could see them mind you) and lastly a pair of orange reflective ski goggles. Exposing his undercut pompadour, leaving his eye length hair, slicked back.

After a couple of moments one by one they each set off. Again, leading from the left. The first man raced down the mountain, his style was all about speed, small movements and a crouched posture. However, the woman's was all about control, this allowed her to avoid all the small snow mounds. Creating a smooth ride. Finally the last one out of them, he, he enjoyed the powder, the soft snow, fairy dust, the white stuff, whatever you'd like to call it, that was his pleasure. It was all about carving out your own path and going where no one else had gone. But he had to wait, for he had to go further down the slopes where they would allow you to.

Several minutes went by as they all snowboarded down the slopes. The first guy had already go on so far ahead that other two couldn't even see him anymore. Which didn't sit well with our last guy, he hated the fact that the first guy was too far to see. So he slowly lowered his stance, bending his knees further and further, tucking his front arm under his front leg. He need to get lower, more speed and aerodynamics. But then again it didn't really help that it tall-jumper was flapping behind him like a cape. Less and less did he carve, sometimes even scratching on small patches of ice releasing a sound as if you were ripping cardboard. It wasn't long until he overtook the female, his speed still increasing and time continued, racing past tree after tree, missing bump after bump. He was determined to beat this guy, he couldn't lose. Narrowly missing 'trap' after 'trap' as he liked to call them (the ice and snow mounds) or more like evils incarnate. It went on for minutes, stretch after stretch, hill after hill, he still couldn't catch up to him, but finally, he was allowed off piece. He jump at the opportunity, it was his last chance. A feeling of happiness escaped from his lips in the form of a hum. A blast of fresh snow blew in all directions as he entered the untouched slope. Covering him from head to toe in small snowflakes. However, those small flacks felt like insects biting on his scalp. The crude sensation started to cloud his vision much like what the snow was literally doing. His poster started to slack, but he knew he had to stay focused. So he did the only thing he could think of, shout. Shout in frustration, annoyance and anger. The longer he cried out the more it morphed into a battle cry as if to defeat his feelings.

Snaking his way down the mountain, the guy slowly started to realise that he'd been see fewer trees. Now this was normal on but the last time he came down the mountain was more densely populated with tree than what was been shown. With the small acknowledgment he decreased his pace and started to take in more of his surroundings. There were no paths, no cable cart lines, no signs… it was as if he wasn't even on the same mountain. Yet he continued, because inevitably at the bottom was a village. So instead of worrying he just continued until he reached the bottom. Increasing his pace, to reach the bottom, he couldn't wait until he got a nice warm hot chocolate, with extra whipped cream, coco powered sprinkled on top. His desires only made him go faster.

Finally, after tens of minutes, a light could be seen over the horizon. A small and dim light but still a light. The closer he got the more a frame could be made out… it was a house.

"A HOUSE! A house is not supposed to be on this mountain, that I know for a fact... in fact I could even bet my house on that one" were the thoughts of the purple snowboarder. He literally couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, it was if one walked into their room one minute and the next minute the rooms been painted a different colour. This baffling situation, threw him completely off balance. Tumbling and rolling in the snow for a few seconds before he finally stopped. In a fit of rage he sprang up, ripped his bindings off, and threw his board in the direction of the house. Stomping over to his board only to kick it this time, he continued his route to the house, cursing, throwing small tantrums here and there.

Exhausting himself of anger and clearing his mind with his last steps before reaching the house he slowly put on his most warming smile before knocking. Almost immediately after, stood an old couple. Wearing his most adorable smile, he politely asked if they would allow him a warm drink and he would be on his way, knowing fully well that they would let him go out in this weather and time. To his amassment they rejected him that was until they continued to say that they would only allow him in if he showed them his face. With the sudden revelation, he mentally and physically face palmed, how could he forget he was wearing his neck warmer and goggles. Stripping his face nude off equipment, revealing a boy in his mid to late teens. His golden tanned skin was flushed from the cold, a soft yet strong jaw, black eyes, a couple of blemishes scatters around. From his soft yet strong framed fascial features, the boy clearly had multiple ethnical backgrounds. From what the couple could estimate the boy stood at roughly 5'7 feet.

Once they had took in his features, they ushered him into the house. Comfortably settling into the house and accepting the warmth's embrace with his host's kindness. He took his seat at the dining table, a relatively small round table that accommodated four chairs, with a flower pot in the middle. The boy waited until his hosts finished preparing the herbal teas to engage into a conversion with the elderly couple.

"Ma'am, where am I exactly, because I don't remember ever seeing this house before?" asked the boy with a small smile on his face as he warmed his hands with the tea cup.

In sync the elderly couple picked up and took a silent sip of their tea before placing it back down on the table. Again in sync the two released a coo from the flavor and warmth the tea produced before finally responding.

"Boy, could I please have your name? And I wouldn't know how you could ever miss this house, seeing as it's been here for over thirty years." Responded he old lady.

The boys smile grew slowly but steadily as well as the increase in his blinking. Until his smile faded completely and his blinking ceased. He stared at hope to see through their joke, but nothing, which naturally caused him to frown.

"The name is Marco, Ma'am. And are you telling me I've never seen your house before until today?" he asked with a more passive tone.

"It would appear so." answered the old man, dragging out each word as if it would give it more meaning.

"Maybe you're just too tired dear. I'm sure if you slept here you would remember this place." Came the old lady. As if on cue Marco yawned while nodding his head then proceeded to thank them both. All of them finished their teas before showing Marco to the spare bedroom. After thanking the couple again Marco started to undress, unveiling an athletic body. Just as Marco was about to get some much needed shut eye the old lady came back into the room to say her final words for the day.

"Oh, Marco dear, you know you can release your pokemon if you like" replied the old Lady.

"Ahaha, I'm sure if I had some I would" quietly laughed Free, _"pokemon was a game, and the game didn't work like that" _thought Free. Playing no mind to what the old lady said. In fact he thought it was kind of cute seeing her try and make him feel more comfortable in their home by talking about games. Feeling a smile grace his face as he finally fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks for the characters. And I'll try and make 2 chapters a week with 5k+ words. Oh yeah, all I'm going to say is that I'm not a writer so if you want a decent story to read then tell me what i need to improve on. you can pm the criticism or review it if youre a guest ( ps i feel ive rushed it the story a bit)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but I do own this story and Marco**

**Also Jake Mornelltao belongs to Seje For Days**

* * *

It was early. The sun was just barely peeking over the mountains to the east. It was quiet. Too quiet. Normally the birds would be singing their asses off, but not today. Only a stupid child repeating Pidgey could be heard outside. It wasn't long before Marco rose from his slumber, to murder the child that dared to wake him. He groaned as he pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the window with a slight sway as he shift his weight from one foot to the other. Just as he was about to open the window he sighed, then inhaled for a lengthy amount of time through his nostrils, for he was preparing himself for the mayhem he was about to unleash on the child. In a fluent motion he opened the windows. But what he saw stunned him, it was an open meadow surrounded by pine trees and a vast number of them. After a brief couple of moments he scanned his surroundings. The entire meadow was flat, there was no gradient. Which was impossible, seeing as he had snowboarded down a hill. Even the fact that he distinctly remembered seeing fewer and fewer trees. Turning his head to scan the bedroom next; he noticed it was quite a plain bedroom, but then again that's normal for spare bedroom. A single bed, with two nightstands adjacent on either side, a rectangular mirror positioned vertically on the white wall across from it. All his clothes scattered on the floor, he couldn't even remember taking his snowboard boots off. How he hadn't noticed any of this just confused himself even more. He was oblivious to everything last night. Yet the more he tried to remember the more it seemed to fade into the neither. Continuing to search through his memories, standing motionless by the window with his hand on his head and his sights on the wall. Until he heard the words Pidgey. He'd completely forgot about the kid, but he never saw a kid outside… Pidgey, Pidgey, Pidge, Pidgey, Pid came the words behind him. Slowly lowering his hand from his head and clench them both into fists he turned. There, perched on the windowsill was a gold and brown bird with what appeared to be black eyeshadow. Within an instant Marco's face contracted into deep glare, tensed jaw, brows furrowed, nose flaring. He was ready to hit this bird. With his small epiphany he concluded that whatever was happening was impossible and if this Pidgey lookalike dared to say Pidgey one more time he'd knock it out. Marco was not going to let this bird tell him he'd either lost his mind or that he wasn't on earth anymore.

Five intense minutes had gone by without Marco moving of the bird saying a word. The more Marco glared at the bird the more the bird trembled under his gaze. The poor Pidgey could feel the hostility radiating off Marco, yet it couldn't move.

"Say it, come on!" shouted Marco. He didn't care if he woke the elderly couple because he valued his own sanity over their sleep. And with that the Pidgey fainted, unable to handle the pressure anymore. Not even before the bird lost its balance did Marco snatched it from the windowsill. Thankfully for the birds sack it fainted without a bird. Feeling its soft feathery body in his hands Marco knew this was the real deal. Speaking about the real deal, in charged a small, fat creature with a faded blue tone to its body and cream stomach. Admittedly Marco had no clue as to what Pokémon this was, but seeing as all Pokémon say their name he just had to wait.

"MUNCHLAX" bellowed the small creature surprisingly loud for it size.

Before the Munchlax could make a move the elderly couple were upon it.

"Dear, what's gotten you so riled up this morning." Spoke the elderly lady.

"I, I…I just had the biggest shock of my life. Wherever this is, it's not where I'm from to say the least." Replied Marco with a low and sullen voice while placing the Pidgey back on the windowsill.

"Where are you from?" asked the old man.

Once Marco finished explaining where he came from with Pokémon terminology to the elderly couple. They offered him their son's old clothing. It was quite obvious you couldn't wear snowboarding gear as causal clothing and especially not the boots. Finally clothing himself with what was provided he took a look in the mirror. Running his hand through his hair, combing it in the process Marco had to admit that he looked good in these clothes. A dull black pair of jean, tanned army boots, a plain white t-shirt and dark brown leather bomber jacket, framed with white goat fur. Zipping the jacket up Marco headed down to the elderly couple. Arriving downstairs, Marco noticed three large eggs placed on the table and the couple smiling at him. They gave off a warm and inviting atmosphere, as if it was Christmas and they were waiting for him to open his presents.

"Since you don't have any pokemon, we've decided to offer one of these three eggs that our son's fiancée left for us." Spoke the lady with a motherly tone.

"I will have to decline on that offer. You've already gave me so much. Me, a stranger, you've feed me, gave a warm bed to sleep in, clothed me and now you're offering me one of your pokemon eggs. I could be a wicked person for all you know." Interjected Marco just as she was about to speak again.

"But you're not son. Why else do you think we'd offer you so much. You remind me of my young days, fit, handsome, humble, good mannered, a ladies man, top trainer, brave, adventurous.." the old man continued his incoherent speech more about himself than what was relatable to Marco.

"Enough about your glory days, honey. So, Marco, within these three eggs are three different pokemon obviously. To my left a Goomy will hatch, in the middle a Gibble and on the right a Swirlix. You can pick anyone, but only one." Finished the old lady.

"Umm... I'll take that one" Marco pointed to his chosen egg.

* * *

Chicago Illinois

Two teenagers stood in front of a large lake surrounded by a lush forest teaming with life. The lake easily stretched two football pitches, if not further. Above cloudless ocean, the sun cast its potent rays down onto the earth, heating everything it touched, while also making the waters surfaces shine with a splendid blue glow. A glow so powerful that it made visibility into or across the lake difficult for the two teenagers.

"Max, I don't think going into the lake is the best of ideas" said the one boy with a low and concerned voice.

"It's okay Bro. Plus, what's the worst that could happen? Hmm? A quick skinny dip. Just a simple hop in, then out. That's all." Pleaded Max as he grabbed onto the other boys shoulders, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Fine" huffed the boy in defeat, while deflating his shoulders and putting on a meek smile towards Max.

"Trust me Jake. Now come on, strip, we don't what our clothes getting wet" Max gestured as well as pushing his younger brother away. The two brothers stripped to their boxers. The larger guy, Max, towered at six foot with a muscular body, one that could only be achieved with an immense amount of training. While Jake, who was four years his junior stood at five foot six inches, with an average body type, not too much fat nor muscle. It wasn't that Jake was weak, he preferred to pursue knowledge over sports. They were both each other's opposites. Jake fascial structure was more prominent than his brother, his hair was black in a side swiped style, hazel brown eyes that hid behind his glasses and a large vertical scar going straight down the side of his forehead ending at the tip of his eyebrow. However, you could only see a fraction of it due to his haircut.

"Alright, let's jump in!" roared Max.

Before Jake could register Max was already neck deep in water.

"Sometimes, I really do wonder as to who the older brother is" Jake thought out loud as he walked into the lake. Letting out a sharp gasp as he touch the cool water. The temperature caught him off guard, compared to his brother who was unaffected by it.

"Do I really have to go in?" queried Jake.

"Of cause. It wouldn't be fun otherwise, plus, how are you going to wash, seeing as we're camping out here for the next three days. Now come on!" Replied Max, while treading water.

The more Jake walked into the water the more he regretted it. Soft mud squishing in-between his toes. Stepping into what could potentially be fish feces, which just added to his list of regrets while making him cringe at the thought. Finally knee deep in the cool water Jake's pale skin responded by creating goosebumps all over. He hated this, he didn't even know why he agreed to go camping. Yet he pushed himself to continue, further and further trudging into the water, moving through the slushy mud, feeling it move underneath his weight as if it were alive.

"See, it not that bad Jake" Max said with a smirk on his face due to his brothers dismay. He knew Jake was out his comfort zone. But it was good for him in Max's opinion. Sometimes leaving your comfort zone is the best thing that could ever happen to someone.

Swimming over to Max, Jake noticed a grey ominous cloud moving towards the sun, with clear intent on blocking it. Furthermore was an odd sight, seeing as the cloud literally appeared out of thin air and it was the only cloud in the sky.

"Max, look at that" Jake motioned to the cloud.

Turning around Max stared in confusion as to why a lone grey cloud was in the sky.

"Let's get out, just in case Max." Jake spoke with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, let's. But it sucks though, cus' you just made to me" Max replied with a dejected tone.

The two of them set off to the shore, Max a few paces ahead of Jake. As the two continued to swim Jake kicked something while swimming most likely a fish, but a fish wouldn't get kicked. They would feel the vibrations of his swimming and avoid all possible contact. With this thoughts raced through Jakes mind which only made his swim even faster. Again and again and again, Jake had repeatedly kicked the 'fish' while swimming. His heart was on the verge of breaking free from its fleshy prison, adrenalin pumping through his veins, Jake was just on the outskirts of entered the shallow end of the lake, so close to land. Until he felt an excruciating shock hit him as he hit the 'fish' for the last time. The electrical current coursed through his system, paralyzing him instantaneously. His limbs shutdown the instant he hit 'It', he couldn't even shout for his brother's help.

Sinking, further down than what was thought possible, Jake noticed a white light traveling through the watery abyss. _Maybe that's the light at the end of the tunnel_ Jake thought incredibly calm, yet he couldn't understand as to why he was so calm nor could he comprehend the absurd plummet the light made until it rose again. Thats when he realised it wasn't the light at the end of the tunnel. With great speed the light raced towards Jake and whatever 'It' was, it was going to finish him. Closing his eyes out of pain and instinctually bracing himself for the impending impact. He waited but nothing. Nothing happened, so he opened his eyes only to shut them immediately due to the blinding light. The 'light' was mere inches from his face. How he didn't notice the light was mere inches from his face never crossed his mind. Allowing his oxygen deprived lungs to breath his doom. Jake could finally rest in the cool motionless abyss.

* * *

Sinnoh

"Ho, ho! I've got a big un'" boomed an old fisherman victoriously. Shooting to his feet and tugging at the rod as if his life depended on it ironically enough. The continuous tugging started to attract quite a crowd amongst the fisherman. Slowly a silhouette could be made out, it seemed to have a thin body, four relatively long appendages and a small oval or round one. It was then that one of the fishermen realized what the other one was reeling in…


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey readers, Ive put a poll up on my profile concerning the rating of this story. Oh yeah, do you think I should include povs? **

**I would just like to say sorry for my absence. Ive had quite a lot to do recently, today has been the only day I've been off work. Talk about murder. And I would just like to say one more thing last night I just had a three killsteak (words can't describe how it was, waking up to three birds, OMFG!). So I've tried to quickly piece together a chapter. The next few days I should be able to post a chapter a day.**

* * *

Sinnoh 

The moment the fisherman realised what the silhouette was he dived into the water. Following his suit a couple others did the same, coming to the same conclusion as him. _It_ was a human.

Mortified, the once proud fisherman dropped his rod. The rest of the crowed backed away from the lakes bank, to assure that there's enough space for them once they reached it. Seconds felt like hours, and the clocked kept ticking, no sign, no movement. Until eventually the four men surfaced with a pale boy. The boy only clothing was his boxers and thankfully that was where the hook positioned itself. All four men and the boy were holstered up by the crowd. Delicately the lowered the boy on the floor, there was no sign of breathing or even life for that matter. He was ghastly pale, almost as if he'd be dead for week now. However, the most astounding thing was that the boy's skin hadn't lost its elasticity from being submerged underwater. It was odd to say the least. With haste they checked his vitals, just as they prejudged there was no sign, but they decided just to preform CPR anyway. Although a large lumberjack looking fisherman pushed his way through and punched the boy straight in the gut, before performing CPR. His large fist plunged straight into the boy with little resistance as if he was punching a pillow. This action caused an uproar demanding why he was messing around in such a serious situation. Yet the lumberjack paid little mind and then proceeded to pump away with both palms on the boy's chest. Unexpectedly three pumps in and the boys lungs were flushed out of water. Coughing and clawing at anything the boy got his hands on, his fit slowly subsided. Opening the eyes that he once thought he'd shut for eternity, he noticed a large group of men staring down at him. Strangely some of the men brought upon a slight type of nostalgia.

Repeatedly the men asked Jake what his name was, yet Jake just continued to give a blank stare at the men, which greatly confused and worried them. He couldn't hear an ounce noise, but after figuring out what they were saying through lip-reading Jake answered their question.

"Jake" the boy whispered with a strained voice, before shutting his eyes and falling unconscious.

* * *

Cottage 

Outside the cottage a Marco could be seen running around the entire meadow with an egg trucked under his arm. It was clear that Marco had being running for quite some time now, seeing as there was a clear running track from the constant footprints. The further he ran the more the egg shook, he loved this, and maybe this was how mothers felt when their kids kicked in their womb. With this thought he stopped instantly in his tracks, a sad smile graced his face at the previous thought. Before shaking it off again.

Lifting the egg up to eyelevel Marco gazed contently at his new partner. All he wanted was to meet his new partner and end this game. This wasn't his world and he didn't belong here. After thinking for a long time while running, Marco still couldn't come up with a liable reason as to why he was chosen. He was no hero, in fact he'd be the antagonist of this 'game'. Maybe that's what this story needed, a real antagonist, not those lousy, laughable 'evil' organisations. If so, he'd do it, but why an antagonist. Plus it's not like it'd affect him it's not like he hasn't done sinful act in the past, his past was and is full of sinful acts. Too many to count. That's just who he is, he'd do just about anything but he too has his own set of rules. A man has got to live by a code and his code could be seen as contradictory at times, but that just how he's lived his life. And this little guy in his hands would help him each step of the way.

Shaking violently in his hands, the egg started to emit a blinding light which ended all of Marcos thoughts. Dropping the egg to shielding his eyes and prevent any possible damage to them. The crunching of the snow signified the egg just hit the floor and shortly after cracking sound. An inaudible squeak could be heard coming from the egg. Reopening his eyes, Marco met his partner. Once Marco laid his eyes on his partner, he double over almost falling to his knee. All the while covering his face with his hands as he starter to shake uncontrollably. Until he slowly lifted his head again and raking his hands down his face showing of his light eating black eyes that bore into his pokemon with no restraint. Shooting to his full height, Marco began to laugh hysterical, a laugh similar to a lunatic, the volume increasing as time went by. Before coming to a halt, as if someone cut his vocals. Marco stared down at his small pokemon.

"It appears I have to do a U-turn with my pervious plans." Marco spoke with amusement laced in every word. "It's clear that we won't be the antagonists, isn't that right Derp. To think that I'd be chosen into this world and somehow I choose you, or maybe you chose me seeing as I'm in your world."

"Come, Derp." Marco offered his hand to his pokemon and motioned for it to sit on his shoulder. Without the slightest hesitation 'Derp' hopped onto Marco soundlessly.

"Derp… I think you're my redemption for my past sins." He spoke with a distant voice to his pokemon, while staring into nothingness. With a lick suggesting that 'Derp' agreed with Marco he took one last look at the cottage before leaving.

"I will be back, but I won't say goodbye. I _hate goodbyes_." Marco proclaimed with an unsoundly large amount of venom dripping with his last words.

In the house the elderly couple watched as Marco left without saying a word. The elder woman voiced her only thought to her husband "Why?"

"Don't worry he'll come back." Came the reassuring voice of her husband.

"But..."

"People handle things in their own way. I mean, look at the way he laughed once Swirlix hatched. It's clear he expected a different pokémon to hatch, but what, I have no clue. It did confuse me as to why he picked so quickly. But anyway, he still took it with, so trust me when I say he'll come back." The old man spoke as he cut his wife off.

* * *

Chicago

On the outskirt of the urban jungle, two figures stood in an empty warehouse staring at Chicago.

"God I love this city, squirt." Announced one of the figures with a gruff and tired voice.

"Don't we both Ronny, and hopefully one day w-"

The singing of Ronny's phone cut the second guy's speech midway. Ronny's a tall guy and your stereotypical detective, mid-forties, chain smoker, always does things by the book, shaggy black hair with scruffy stubble framing his face. While his mini-me 'squirt' who has an almost identical appearance to him. 'Squirt' too has shaggy black hair, although his slightly sweeps to one side covering his left eye, while exposing his right amber eye.

"Yes. Uh huh, we are. Okay." With that Ronny closed his flip phone, and gave out a heavy sigh. One that 'Squirt' new all too well, whatever happened on the phone wasn't good.

Ronny turned towards 'Squirt' with a downcast face, one filled with regret.

"What happened, is the source not coming?" questioned 'Squirt'.

"Damion, they found out he was leaking information to us. And, well, one patrol officer found him in a ditch."

Damion knew the severity of the situation the moment Ronny said his name. Ronny was an old family friend, he was basically Damian's uncle and one of the only people that could call him squirt, even though he was almost taller than Ronny now.

"So what's the plan?" He asked, with an anxious undertone.

"Well, they knew were coming here, so… I'm sorry Damian. I truly am, I don't me to leave you like this but, but this is the only way I know how to save you." Walking closer to the window, Ronny peered down to the ground, a large skip filled to the brim with bin bags. Yet not large enough for the both of them. Rubbing his hand across his stubble jaw. He gave one last look at his watch before ushering Damian to come closer.

Doing just that Damian walked towards Ronny, every step echoing throughout the empty warehouse.

Now face to face, Damian could see the confliction in Ronny's eyes. The words that were spoken to him before only started to truly settle in.

"Ron-"

Effectively being cut off by the hands that grab him by his shirt. He was about to demand what was wrong until the next thing he knew a floating sensation overtook his whole body. As if time slowed down similar to that of movies, he stared at Ronny with utter disbelief. His uncle just threw him out the window from the 7th floor. His world just shattered before his eyes, very similar to the shard of glass around him, every memory he had was displaced on the broken glass around him. All those time he berated movies for their unrealistic perspective on life, yet here he was experiencing it in the flesh. Ignoring the glass and its nostalgia, he glared at the man that was his hero and uncle, Ronny. Plummeting at a faster rate now, time finally caught up. The air blazing past his ears, Damian heard Ronny shout his last words.

"I don't want to see you for another 50 years." Shouted Ronny all the while giving a playful salute.

Once hearing those words Domain's mind went blank. He physically and mentally couldn't comprehend what just happened. Finally being unable to see Ronny from the 7th floor Damian closed his eyes waiting for the impact. That was until a deafening explosion shook him to the core, the flame shot of the same window he was thrown out of. With a click it all made sense now to Damian.

The last thing Damian saw was the night sky lit up from that flames, just as his vision became black and a crinkling noise could be heard all around him and a gentle embrace wrapped him.

* * *

**A/N: Also if anyone of you play pokemon can you message me if you have a rough skin ability Gibble that'd you be willing to trade?**


End file.
